Back Stage Pass: Harry's story
by wiccademon
Summary: Everyone knows what happened in 4th year, but here's what you don't know: Harry makes a bargain with Lucius Malfoy in order to protect innocent people. What Bargain has he made and can he keep it// Graffic Content// Reader Disgression// HPLM action.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I DON"T OWN THE CHARACTERS. Though what I do write here are my own ideas and creative imaginings.  
This story is going to me short and part one of a small series I'm thinking of putting together. I would like to hear my readers opion on the matterial that I write so feel free to post comments.  
I have to warn you all now... there will be graffic sex sceens in this story, not in the beginning chapter but there will me... so if you really don't like that sort of thing, then just don't read my work... other wise you have been warned.  
So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my work.

CHAPTER 1: Back Stage Pass

_I could say that this is a happy story but then that wouldn't be very interesting now would it._

_This story I haven't told a soul about. I guess I've been too ashamed of my own actions back then; that it's taken so long to tell. Though in truth, a few have discovered this story without my telling them. One of whom is dead, while the other pretends; as I have; that this story never happened._

_I trust my friends and I trust you, to not judge my actions from then. For these events did happen behind all that occurred. Here's your backstage pass._

* * *

The first month of classes ended as it always did, with a collective sigh and the buzz of excitement. The Tri-wizard tournament for the school meant that students from all three schools were given express permission to visit Hogsmeade whenever they wanted to. It was to show the foreign students just how hospitable Britain really was.

So in light of these special privileges, Ron, Hermione and a few others decided to have a little party to get the school year going. It wasn't going to be anything big, just a few friends hanging out and forgetting school responsibilities for a time.

I have to admit the party was pretty well planned out. Luna's cousin John gave us the usage of his coffee shop for the day. I was located in the square in the new part of Hogsmeade. From Luna's cryptic directions you had to go through the old parts of Hogsmeade to get to the new parts. But the place made the best pies in the whole town and John was making us as many free ones as we wanted. So it was well worth the trip. Except one minor flaw. Luan's directions made absolutely no sense.

So there I was lost in the middle of Hogsmeade, with directions that made no sense and absolutely no sense of direction.

"Oh brilliant Harry, got yourself lost. Hermione's going to have a field day." I was wandering back the way I had come in order to retrace my steps.

"No worries guys I can meet you there. I have a copy of the directions." Grinding my teeth together I kept muttering under my breath.

I wanted so much to kick myself for being such an idiot. I just had to stop and use the loo before I left. No couldn't ask someone to wait, just had to be a retarded Griffindor and go on my own… who was I kidding. I didn't want to go to this stupid thing in the first place, but Hermione made me promise that I would go. Ron wasn't even talking to me, and everyone else was bluntly ignoring me as well. It was useless, but I gave my word. Besides Hermione would kill me if I decided to chicken out instead of "being a man".

So I swallowed hard and held in my anger and began walking again. It was frustrating at first, but then after a while for some reason I began feeling hopeful, like something in the back of my head was saying "This way, it's the right way. This way." It sounded so urgent like a child excited to be going somewhere it's wanted to go to for weeks.

That's when I stopped. The voice… it was there. It wasn't something that I could claim I imagined it, it was really there. I stood there in the alley way and listened to it.

It was faint, almost a whisper, but it was there. To be honest, I panicked. I was already stressed because of the Tri-wizard tournament and this stupid party I was suppose to go to, and… and… I was stressed and now I was panicked. So I ran, I turned around and I ran.

I didn't know where I was going I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from that voice. So I didn't pay attention to where I was going and I didn't stop to look either. That's when it happened. I rounded the next corner and WHAM!

The next thing I remember was staring up at the graying sky over head spralled on the ground. The back of my head hurt and I knew that I must of hit it when I fell. Luckily my glasses stayed on my face so I didn't have to look like a fool trying to find them. Slowly sitting up the thing that I had run straight into had its back turned to me, he was muttering to himself as he brushed the dirt off his black robes. He did not sound happy. So getting up off my arse I walked over to him to apologize for running into him when he stood up fully causing the hood on his cloak to fall back.

His glossy platinum blond hair fell well past his shoulders in gentle waves. The broad shoulders that slowly turned around, showed a physical power that his robes hid yet didn't hide. The sharp gray eyes that look as if they could see into my soul, glared at me for only an instant before mock joy replaced the apparent anger that was there before. The person who I had run head long into, the person who now looked at me like the world had given him a prized jewel, was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well. Now isn't this a pleasant surprise." Malfoy snirred.

"Malfoy." I practically spit the name back at him.

"Potter." He raised one of his eye brows at me pressing his lips into a hard thin line. It didn't do anything for his looks. "It would seem you owe me an apology."

I ground my teeth, as much as I hated this man, I really did owe him an apology and keeping silent wouldn't change that fact. "Sorry." I pushed the word out between my clenched jaw. It was all he was going to get out of me. I had no intention of being civil, not to him anyway.

"Now now, Potter, you can do much better than that." Malfoy took a step closer to me, his cane held loosely between his hands.

I eyed his approach, backing away slowly. I didn't want him anywhere near me. He made me so angry that all I wanted to do was punch him in the face rather than give him a proper apology. But I knew he wouldn't let me go until he was sure I had given him what he would declare a perfect apology. So I gave him one.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, took a step back so that I wouldn't have to crane my neck back to much to see his face. "I'm sorry sir, for bumping into you." I gave a short bow of my head.

He smirked, but nodded his head. I sighed softly to myself, _good now he'll let me leave, _I thought as I turned to go. Yet his cane shot out faster than I could see, and I glanced up at him only to find a quizzical look on his face.

"Tell me Potter, how did you get here?"

His question confused me at first. I didn't know what he meant. "What do you mean how did I get here?"

Malfoy sighed impatiently. "Let me rephrase that, how did you find this place?"

I stood there shocked. He wanted to know how I found this place and I honestly hadn't a clue. Well I had no intention of telling him any of that. I really didn't want to tell someone I hated and hated me too, that I got lost and just panicked and ran around trying to get away from a voice in the back of my head that sounded really out of place there. I didn't really think I wanted to tell anyone else for that matter, not even Hermione.

He took a step closer, almost breathing down my neck and repeated his question. "How did you find this place?"

I didn't answer I only stared up at him and glared as he did through slanted eyes. His breath was hot and prickled goose bumps on my neck. I shivered impulsively and took a step back and away from him cane. That's when it happened. I simply brushed my left shoulder blade against the wall of the house behind me and a shock like pin pricks rushed through my entire body. I gasped and Malfoy caught the sound and tilted his head to the side watching me. I tried again to move, but found that I couldn't. My whole body was frozen to the spot.

I don't know what I looked like at the moment but two things ran through my head at once when I realized that I couldn't move. One: it had to be connected to the voice and two: Malfoy was behind it all.

"Ha! Well if I ever doubted you to be a fool boy, my doubts are proven wrong today." Malfoy turned to face me using his cane to lift my head so that I was looking straight into his eyes. "Can't move my boy? Hmmm. How interesting that the Net would choose you of all people to bring here. Yes that's right the reason you found this place and the reason you can't move now with my say so is the Net. An interesting little spell that snares an intended; or unintended; victim to a certain place and binds their body to the spell caster." He was smiling at me, a disgusting smile that caused cold shivers down my spine.

"Let – me – go." I barely managed the words because my mouth wouldn't move properly. I felt he was telling the truth and it made me burn with an anger that would make hell seem like a winter ski resort.

"Oh no I don't think I will Potter. Not this time." His eyes ran down my body and a new feeling gripped my insides.

"What – do – you – intend – to – do –" I couldn't finish the effort to talk was becoming to exhausting.

Malfoy leaned in close to the side of my face so that his breath tickled my ear, and he whispered right into it. "I'm going to rape you."


	2. Chapter 2

My whole body tensed. The only action I could make against the spell, I glared cold fury at him but he only chuckled lightly to himself.

"No use in resisting." He lifted a hand to ghost his thumb along my lower lip. "You'll only be wasting your energy, and there are much better was to waste your energy." His smirk sent shivers down my spine. I was scared, I couldn't move, I could even talk without exhausting myself in process.

I begged and pleaded with my body to move but of course I knew that was not going to happen, I was trapped like a fly on two sided tape.

Malfoy ran his thumb along my bottom lip a storm brewing behind his eyes as he watched my lips slowing part. He was like a hungry animal, holding his prowess at bay until the right moment. A cold autumn breeze fluttered a few strands of his hair on my face. It smelled wonderful, almost fruity with the gentle hints of flavors to it.

What was I thinking, was I so scared and depressed with everything that I was actually going to let this man, this vulture seduce me? I mentally shook my head. No I wasn't, I was going get out of this… somehow. I had to… had to…

His breath was even sweeter as it flushed my face with warmth. I couldn't help but look up into his eyes, I wanted to see what he was going to do next.

He moved the hand that had been rubbing my lower lip, sliding in along the side of neck, then slowly to rest on the back of head where he curled his fingers into my hair. He tugged causing my head to tilt back exposing my throat to him like an offering. Malfoy hovered over me, watching intent fully as he brushed his lips over my slightly parted ones.

Electricity, it ran from where he brushed my lips with his own all the way down to my toes. My first kiss, my first experience was going to be with Malfoy! I wanted to cry out in anger and protest, but oh his lips did feel so good. Then he descended upon my mouth and I was lost to the world.

It wasn't a bad experience kissing him. He kiss was soft yet hungry; I _could_ feel the hungry somehow. His tongue seemed to be everywhere at once; I tried to hold still but my body just responded. So our tongues fought against each other for dominance. I loved it. I hated it. I wanted to link my arms around his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. I wanted to shove him away and wipe his saliva off my mouth. I wanted to do both things at once and the overwhelming feeling to do so drove me so close to the edge, that what he did next only kept my one that dangerous ledge of mine.

With his free arm I heard him tape his cane on the door next to us, it creaked open and with the same arm he scooped me into his arms and I was carried like a princess through the open door.

He never took his eyes away from mine. We walked through what looked like an unused kitchen, cold and dark for the curtains were drawn. The hall we entered into had no decorations and if they did I don't think I would have noticed them there with his burning gaze locking my eyes with his. Yet he seemed to know his way around with no effort, which should have worried me.

At the top of the stairs there were only two doors. One I had to guess was his intended destination, the bedroom. That's when it clicked and I truly began to panic. My eyes shot open wide and I tried again to get my body to move with little effect asides Malfoy coyly chuckling under his breath.

"Now remember what I said, I want us both to enjoy ourselves." He placed me on the ground standing in the middle of a large room. It looked as if the whole tope floor was turned into one single bedroom. I trembled inside. A handsome dark oak bed took up half the room, the four posts where draped in a dark blue satin material and even the bed itself was covered in the same color as the curtains. It was like looking at the ceiling of the forest at night.

I felt his hands on me then, touching, searching. His lips found mine then and my coat dropped to the floor. My eyes closed remembering the excitement from the first kiss and oh so wanting more. It was over in a shorter time then I thought possible. My clothes including my boxers lay in a pool around my feet, his own over cloak and robes joining them as I opened my eyes again.

I had to admit Malfoy was not a weak man that I assumed him to be with all his pampered life. No; he had muscles to spare. Rippling, strong, pale, demanding muscles. He reminded of the wrestlers on muggle TV that I saw during my times at home in the summers. I wanted to touch them in wonder. How could a man that look unimpressive have such an impressive body?

I didn't have time to ponder that question any further than I did for Malfoy ran his cool fingers down my back, his bare chest brushing up against my own. A moan that couldn't have been mine escaped my lips.

"Interesting." He ran his fingers up and down my back, each time pressing his fingers in deeper. "I wonder what other noises you can make." With that he languished kissed along my jaw line, travelling down my neck stopping only to suckle the tender skin of my left ear. My breath grew labored and short. That mouth of his was pure evil and pleasure, I hated it and I wanted it.

He gave me what I wanted. His tongue licked and teased my nipples to points I didn't know they could become. When he was finished with just that it went onto sucking them each in turn with the full of his mouth. I cried out, not able to move or even lean into him and could the only thing I could, I screamed. He was driving me mad and he knew it.

I don't think I could have made any more noise then I was already making, but when I felt one his hands move to my half hard cock my voice hitched an octave higher. His hand gripped me hard and squeezed as he began moving in along the shaft. My body would have quivered from the feel of his movements but the spell held reminding me how helpless I was.

My insides squirmed when his hand moved faster up and down. Moans I couldn't control, even if I wanted to, oozed out between my lips. Blood rushed to my groin and the tendons their tightened. I was going to come, I could feel it.

"Please – stop" My breath was even more labored from his strokes then it had been with just the effort to speak.

"No, I want to hear you scream as you come in my hand." Malfoys voice was no loader than a whisper in my ear. He was watching the reaction my body was making to his touch. A slight quirk at the side of his mouth was the only indication that he was hiding a smile.

"No" I was simpering now as I was climbing closer to my limits. All my muscles contracted, all the heat of my body drove straight into my swelled member and the feeling that came next was indescribable. "Ah. - Ah – AAH!" My head was already tilted slightly back and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I came so hard and thick.

"See now that wasn't so bad now was it." It was more of a statement than a question that he directed at me.

Malfoy brought his hand up to show just how much I had come. Almost his whole hand was covered in an almost transparent white liquid. He brought it to his lips and to my astonishment began licking the sticky substance off his hand one finger at a time.

Eyes half lidded, I watched Malfoy pull my face forward so the awkward angle it was at stopped bothering my neck. He gave me a hushed order to go stand facing the side of the bed. My mind shivered slightly as I obeyed his order. I placed my hands on the side of the bed looking down at the comforter that called out for you to lie down on top of its soft mattress. Malfoy fallowed slightly behind me; once in awhile placing his warm hand on the small of my bare back.

When I stopped his hand slid up my back, then pushed gently in the middle of my shoulder blades. My hands slid along the cover of the bed and the fabric felt even more rich as the whole front of my body brushed fully against it.

I wanted to cry and beg him to stop, but my body just froze up on me, even my voice. He possessed me now, like none other. I knew a part of me was becoming his. What I be when this was all over… who knew for I did not.

The hand that was not on my back leaving wide circles on my flesh, shifted my hips wider apart one leg at a time. Malfoy seemed to like doing things one body part at a time. I hated it. I just wanted this to be over.

A solitary tear ran down my face and thankfully Malfoy did not see. If he had seen it I didn't want to think of what he might do then.

Once my legs were spread apart enough for Malfoy's satisfaction, I heard him take something from his pant pocket. I couldn't see what it was but something cold and hard touched my entrance and he uttered a spell I did not know or understand. Something warm and slick filled my entrance, my innards squirmed with the feeling of it. Then Malfoy rub two fingers against the outside of my entrance. My body flinched internally and the only thing I could be greatful for was his command for me to relax from earlier.

So with my body relaxed (by force) and my entrance lubed, Malfoy slowly pushed his fingers inside of me.

My breath came out in a gasp. He heard it and continued pushing his fingers inside until my ass swallowed both fingers to the knuckles. It felt strange and tight. I wanted him to take his fingers out but I wanted him to also push in deeper.

What was wrong with me? Again I found my mind wanting this. Again I found I couldn't help but enjoy what he was doing to me. I could let that happen I had to stay separate from what was going on with my body. I just had. Yet his fingers where beginning to feel oh so good inside my tight ass.

He was moving his hand now causing the fingers to move in and out of my entrance. He twisted and turned them, stretching me slowly. Once in a while he would suddenly shove his fingers in me hard and I would gasp loudly with pleasure at the feeling.

When he finally removed his fingers, I was breathing so hard it was difficult to hear anything else besides the pounding in my head and the panting breaths I was taking. So I never noticed Malfoy taking off his belt, undoing his trousers and sliding everything into a pool on the floor.

His member was hard, much larger than I thought it was going to be. The end from what I could feel was plumb size. I could only picture what it looked like since the spell prevented me from moving my head to see.

Malfoy teased my entrance at first, pushing gently on the opening. His breath was becoming as labored as mine already was. He was resisting to thrust right in me, I could tell he wanted to prolong the pleasure. I know I certainly wasn't wanting him to be so patient as he was trying to be. I moaned through my teeth the only way I could, my mind tried desperately to move my body closer to his unknowingly. Malfoy seemed to sense my distress to what he was doing to me and with one quick movement he had pushed his ripe cock straight in, all the way to the hilt.

I moaned even louder then when he touched me earlier. My neck muscles contracted with the effort it took to make the noise. His cock was much larger than I had imagined, it pushed against the walls of my ass to the point that I thought that I would be torn in two. Yet my body was still relaxed from his command and I could do nothing else but bare it.

"Uh – stop – please" I pleaded. "Take – it – out." My chest heaved with the effort it took to speak those words.

Malfoy pinched the skin of my ass with one of his hands causing strange sensations to pass through my lower half. "I don't think you would want me to do that." His voice was raspy and dark. "If I did that it would only hurt just as much when I pushed back in." Now both his hands began massaging my lower back. "Give yourself time to adjust."

"NO – agh."

He didn't move for a few minutes more after that, Malfoy just moved his thumbs into small circles on my lower back. It helped that he waited like that, but I didn't want to enjoy what he was doing to me. His waiting allowed my body time to really feel him in me and when he began to move a little out and push back in, I couldn't help but moan.

The rhythm was slow and steady at first. He took his time making sure my body was opening up to him before he really started to move. It hurt of course and my moans were full of the pain that I felt, but as he started to increase the tempo everything changed.

Yes, I have to say it hurt, but it also felt just as good. I craved for more when he thrusted into me harder and harder. Each time he did that, my breath would escape me. Soon white spots were prickling the edge of my vision.

I need Malfoy to stop so that I could breath again, but just then a sudden wave of pin-pricks coursed through my body and every muscle seemed to snap back under my control.

"Aaahhh." I bellowed through my mouth as I through back my head arching my back in towards his thrust member. "Oh God!" He chuckled lightly at my words.

"Enjoying yourself now?" That voice together with that question grated my spine and I whipped my head back to glare at him.

What I saw was pure ecstasy. He engorged cock moved effortlessly in and out of my tight ass. The sweat dripped off his taut muscles, every movement he made drove me closer to the edge I didn't want to go near. Yet towards that edge I evidently was going towards.

Malfoy reached for me, lifting my head up towards his own. The angle it caused him to enter at was even better than the one we were in before. Our lips met and I felt myself responding to the touch. I returned his kiss with more vigor than he expected from me. It seemed to please him further; for his other hand grabbed hold of my own swollen meat and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts.

Both actions gave way to screams that I never thought I would ever make. I tossed my head back, clutching at his hips while they continued their assault. My second orgasm was powerful and intense. Every inch of my lower body squeezed on Malfoy's cock, pulling a groan from him that put a meek grin on my face.

"ah. Ah… AAAHH" My neck was taut, my head resting on Malfoy's shoulder, exposing so much glistening skin for him to see.

I slump a little after that, even though my penis was still hard, I noticed that Malfoy didn't empty himself in me like I emptied myself on the corner of the bed. Instead he had stopped thrusting the moment I had stopped convulsing in pleasure. He drew his full length out and turned me around.

My legs were like jelly at that point that I ended up sitting on the bed instead of continuing to stand.

Malfoy kissed me, drawing me close to him. I could feel his still hard member on my stomach. Oh how I wanted to touch it, but I held back. I had control of my body again and by Merlin's will I wasn't going to get drawn in again.

What a fool I was. His kiss was intoxicating. Even more now that I could properly return his passion with my own novice attempt. My head was swimming with what was happening to me. I couldn't think and when he lifted me further onto the bed I let him.

His body was pressed down on top of my own; not heavily though; Malfoy held his body above mine just enough so that we were touching but is wasn't unpleasantly crushing. I was moaning into his mouth my arms wrapped around his neck, my hand playfully meshing within his pale locks of hair. That tongue of his kept tasting every inch of my mouth and mine was making a similar attempt. His mouth was warm and wet and I could taste small traces of my semen in certain places. I knew what it was only by the salty taste that left on my tongue when I brush my tongue on certain spots.

I don't know how long we stayed kissing like that, but I knew Malfoy wanted to do more. I wanted him to have more. So I slowly opened my legs wider for him, lifting my knees a bit to link my ankles behind his back.

When I did this he stopped kissing me and lifted his face to look me in the eyes.

"Potter, what are you doing?" The storm was still there behind the curious look in his eyes. I didn't answer him. What could I say without sounding like a complete idiot? All I did in response was brush my cock against his. He got the clue and make quick work of positioning himself to enter me again.

I cried out as he pushed his hard cock into me. My hands were still in his hair and I made the mistake of tugging on it as he entered me. He yelped, reached up to detangle my fingers and pin my hands next to my head. Malfoy thrusted into me must faster than the first time. Those stars that I saw before came back but I welcomed them.

I rolled back my head exposing my next to Malfoy again. This time he took advantage of it. So as he thrusted almost too urgently into me, he suckled the skin of my neck, kissing and biting where it suited him to.

"Ah. Ah. Uh" I was convulsing again, my voice growing horse from all the moans and cries I was making. "OH God…" It was going to come again, gradually this time for my body was becoming well accustomed to the feeling. "YES!"

With that last scream of pleasure I came. I squeezed Malfoy's cock as I did and his grunts told me he was came just moments after.

We lay there panting still high from our love making. Malfoy kissed me again slipping his tongue in for only a moment before he rolled off me. My whole body went limp, my legs dropped and my arms stayed were Malfoy had pinned them down. I closed my eyes allowing my mind to gather itself up from the invariable pool of lust. The memories didn't flood back all at once like I thought they would. No, they came back in sequence. Then something hit me. Something Malfoy said. Victim… I had been Malfoy's victim.

I sat up so quickly in bed I nearly passed out, but I grabbed my head leaning my face into my hands. Malfoy hadn't notice my movements or he was simply ignoring me, but I turned to face him still sitting.

He was watching me. His eyes under shadows, all traces of the storm gone from his face. Then he licked his lips drawing my eyes wantonly. The gesture caught me completely off guard and I shook my head to discard the thoughts that were brewing there. I squared my shoulders the best I could and cleared my throat.

"Yes Potter?" He was attisipating my words.

"You can't do this to anyone else." The words were weak, but not shaky.

"And why is that?" A single eyebrow lifted on his perfect face. "Did you enjoy yourself so much that you want to keep come back to me?"

"Don't inflate your ego any bigger than it is Malfoy." I snapped back at him. "I don't want you raping anyone else. The idea of a first year getting caught by you disgust me." Truthfully it did and it obviously showed on my face because Malfoy sat right up and scowl at me.

"How dare you insinuate that I would even touch children that age." His voice was poison, dark and angry beyond what I thought it to be.

"You slept with me and I'm still just a child. So what's stopping you…" I thought hit me, something I never would of thought of if this situation had ever occurred. "A bargain."

Malfoy looked at me quizzically. "What?"

"A bargain. A trade. Me for the students."

His eyes narrowed. "Explain Potter." So I did.

"It's simply really. Don't ever cast that spell here again and I'll come here as often as you want me to. This way no student has to be raped by you. I won't have you hurting anyone else like you did me." I ended my nodding my head sternly.

"Hurt you?" Malfoy smirked. "My dear boy you enjoyed everything. Every touch, every thrust, you even begged me for more." He leaned in dangerously close his hot breath tickling my face. I quivered at his words and involuntarily leaned in towards him only barely stopping myself from doing so. But he noticed and suddenly grasped my arms in and iron grip. "I agree to your terms. A bargain with you seems so much more interesting than what I had planned."

With that we sealed our "bargain" with a kiss. I couldn't say how long I was there for, but Malfoy after agreeing to my little bargain made love to me two more times before letting me clean up and leave. By that time it was getting late and I knew once I returned to school that Hermione would give me an ear full for missing the party.

I swore I would never tell a soul what had happened here. Malfoy explained during our love making that The Net was something that was undetectable with standard spells, so if I told anyone what happened I could never show them any proof that it was real aside from the evidence on my body. So I would keep quiet and wait. Malfoy would pay for this, he had to. _Or does he. _

The thought was only fleeting; I toyed with it too much in the days that passed. Could I really get the evidence I need to prove that Malfoy had raped me. After all he was right, I wanted it just as much as he did. The memories of that day would creep back to me when I wasn't being careful. I would find myself day dreaming about what it would be like sucking him off and I would mentally slap myself.

Malfoy was an evil man that evidently raped young adults for his leisure pleasure. He needed to be stopped.

Those thoughts battled within my head until I received and owl a week and a half after my day with Malfoy.

It was late in the afternoon, I had just finished sending a letter to my Godfather (not mentioning what had happened to me), when a big brown and tan barn owl swooped in dropping a letter on my head and swooped right out again. Picking the letter off the ground where it fell from my head, I took quick glances around the Owlery to make sure no one was around to see. Then I opened the letter with shaking hands.

I nearly tore the contents of the envelope twice before I smacked my face to calm my nerves.

Inside was a note marked:

_Saturday, 11 o'clock am. Remember our Bargain Potter._

_M _

The writing was beautifully done I didn't even need to see the letter at the bottom of the note to know who it was from. Sure enough Malfoy had sent me my first return invitation.

As heavy as my heart was, I had made a bargain. I bargain I didn't know whether or not I had the strength of will to keep. This agreement had to be fine tuned before anything else happened. First thing Saturday I would speak with Malfoy. I had no intention of doing this for ever, and I was pretty sure that it wouldn't take me too long to find some evidence to free me and keep Malfoy away from here for good.

_Surely you would ask yourself why didn't I see then that I wouldn't be doing anything that I promised myself. The proof was clear for all to see. I wanted Malfoy. I yearned for him. Ha! What I fool I was. And yes I would realize all this. I would know just far I had fallen and I would weep with the shame of it. _

_Malfoy had me irrevocably caught in his trap. I didn't know it then. But yet neither of us knew what feelings would develop between us or just how much we would end up caring for each other. _

_As I said before this isn't a happy story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alexandra Morganna Wryte is my neighbour, my secret best friend, and my enemy. That's the person who I've never mentioned before to anyone, a person to different one moment to the next that she keeps you on your toes. _

_Now Alex and I have been friends since as far back as I can remember. We went to school together and we've spent lots of holidays together. As for Hogwarts, well let's just say that things got pretty complicated when she started school there._

_You see, Alex and I share one thing in common, neither of us have parents. When Alex was only just a baby she was adopted by a wizard couple who happened to live next door to me. Not to mention Alex is a year younger than I am, even though some days she acts and says things way beyond her years. _

_As everyone knows, my second year at Hogwarts started out a bit differently than normal. I missed the dinner and missed seeing which house Alex would go in... until later. When she showed up to meet me for lunch, I was shocked to see her wearing a __Slytherian__ house uniform. She didn't want to get me into trouble or herself, so we agreed to keep our friendship a secret. _

_So now Alex is my unofficially appointed guidance councillor. Back then I needed some outside perspective on things, and boy did I ever need it._

"As of right now, I've official lost my mind!" Harry exclaimed as he flailed his arms in the air.

Alex looked up from the thick book she was reading to appraise Harry from across the table. "And what brought you to that conclusion?" She said in a very nonchalant manner.

Harry plopped his head on the table sighing heavily. His glasses skewed to the side of his face making it hard to see much. "I have a date with my rapist." The words were dripping with loathing sarcasm.

"Yes, you told me this the other day." Alex placed a piece of paper in her book and shut it. She knew what was going on with Harry and Luscious, Harry had come to her the day he got an Owl from the man. He seemed to be in a dilemma and wanted out. "Well as far as I can tell... you're fucked."

Harry glanced at her, his green eyes reproachful. "Thanks, you're just so much help." He sighed again.

"Well what else do you want me to say? Go tell someone then if you really don't want to deal with this." Alex knew as much as Harry did that it was too late for that.

If Harry hadn't been absolutely terrified of what would happen if he told someone, he would have already told someone by now. As it were, he wasn't. Harry spent the first three days after his little spell bound rape, trying to forget what happened. The last thing on his mind was going to the authorities and having to tell them that he was raped. After all, Luscious left no evidence and Harry didn't want anyone to find out that in truth... he liked it.

This thought sent a shiver through Harry's body every time. So he settled on dealing with it on his own. That was until Alex snagged the letter he received from Luscious out from under his nose the other day and then demanded to know what had happened. Harry explained as much as he felt comfortable with sharing, and Alex listened without saying a single word.

"Alex, I can't. I don't even know what to say. I mean it's Malfoy for crying out loud! That man has more say in the Ministry than anyone else that I know." Harry huffed, his head still on the table.

"Well you could always set a boundary to what Malfoy can or cannot do." Her suggestion was off hand but it got Harry's attention. "For example, the man wants to be with you when he likes right, well say that he can only see you once a week, doesn't matter if he wants to shag or not. I mean he really can't want to do that with you all the time right." She looked at Harry with his chin now propped up on the table. "That way, you set the rules of this little exchange."

Harry continued to look at Alex; his mind was running over a million things at once. Then it hits him, a brilliant idea, crazy though, but brilliant.

"A contract..." His words where soft, almost too soft for Alex to hear.

"Huh?"

He sits up suddenly, nearing losing his glasses in the process. "A contract!"

"Ooohhhkaaay. And that would be...?" she raises her eye brows inviting Harry to continue.

"It's simple Alex, I'll write up a contract stating the details of my Bargain with Luscious, have him sign it as proof. I mean this is only for a year right." His words sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than his friend.

"Harry this is crazy! Just tell him it's over and go tell someone."

"And what! Have him rape someone else!?!" Harry leans across the table whispering his next words. "I won't have him rape one of my friends. For all we know he could have raped a first year and I won't have that on my conscience. If I know I can do something, anything to stop this I will." The look of determination in his eyes was evidence alone to convince Alex he wasn't backing down.

"So now what? You going to meet your rapist and start an affair with him?"

Her tone more than her words hurt Harry; Alex had always been there for him. Even when he knew that he took some of the things she did for him for granted, he still appreciated her. Harry took Alex's hand in both of his and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I give you my word if I see this whole thing getting out of hand, you have my permission to tell everyone you can about what happened."

She didn't say anything. Alex kept looking Harry in the eyes as he bore his plea of trust to her through his own eyes. Her reply came only in a nod.

So Harry spent the rest of his afternoon writing up a contract, the details were sketchy, but he felt that somehow this would work. It just had to work.

Saturday.

Harry didn't need a lot of help to avoid his friends, since none of them were actually talking to him at the moment. The whole Goblet of fire took care of that little obstacle for him.

The streets weren't as busy as last week, this made getting around easier and that made Harry even more nervous than he already was. He kept slipping his hand into his pocket where he kept the contract he wrote up for Luscious. What if he just laughed at it? What if he didn't take this seriously? Harry shook his head to empty out those thoughts. Alex was right, if he was determined to see this through than he should have the courage to, otherwise he really was fucked.

It was early afternoon, just a few minutes to noon. Luscious stood in the alley way, his cane tapped against his leg. Patience was never something he was good at, yet hiding he's impatience tended to need no effort at all. Luscious wondered to himself whether or not Harry was even going to show up. The boy was delectable, young as he was, Luscious saw a companion with this one. He smirked to himself at the pleasure of knowing that he would possess the Chosen One. Then a haunting reminder lurked into his fantasy, the Dark Lord. He wouldn't dare say it out loud, but he feared the Dark Lords return. If he ever came back, this little liaison would end. Luscious didn't want that, not yet anyway.

He liked Harry, surprisingly. The other day with the boy left a longing deep inside him that he hadn't felt since his engagement to his wife. It disturbed him, unsettled his routine. He never intended to keep the Bargain he agreed to with Harry. Yet the innocent idea of keeping his word drove him to really think about it. Something he wouldn't normally do.

Three years. It's been three years since he started his little lure and bait students. At first he was lucky enough to snare only sixth and seventh year students. When he started to accidently catch younger students, he would let them go. Kids were never his taste, especially ones younger than 17. After all everyone is considered an adult at that age.

Though when Luscious caught Harry, even though he was much younger than the others he'd slept with, it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

So here he was waiting. Waiting for a 14 year old boy, who, for some reason could stir emotions inside him he hadn't felt for many, many years. The thought made him suddenly feel old.

He sighed to himself, not knowing that he had an audience.

"If you're tired of waiting you could always leave." Harry's voice was both hopeful and loathing.

Luscious turned around, composing his face so that he could scowl without smiling at the boy. "If I did that I wouldn't be able to have any fun now would I." His thin lips curved into a smirk.

The boy was dressed in blue jeans, a sweater and a heavy fall coat two sizes too big. His tousled hair fell over his eyes, dark brown over a leafy green. His glasses had a smug on the corner of one lens. He looked ever so much like an innocent child, something Luscious detested his partners to be, innocent.

Harry stood there in the entrance to the alley way rocking back and forth on his heels. Both of his hands were buried in his pockets. He couldn't look up at Luscious and this amused him greatly.

He reached out and grasped Harry's chin with his left hand, raising his face so that their eyes met. Harry's eyes sparkled with a combination of both determination and fear.

"I'm surprised you even came. I had assumed you would have told Dumbledore the moment you got back to school." His breath brushed against Harry's face.

"I had trouble trying to figure out what to say and the Head master's a bit hard to find these days." Harry recalled his close encounter with a few reporters last week and having to dodge them by hiding in a broom closet. It hadn't been easy for him to avoid the limelight these days. He hated it. "Besides how would I know you wouldn't just keep coming back anyway." He took a step back dislodging Luscious' hold on his chin.

"That doesn't matter now that your here." His gaze wandered along Harry's body in a hungry manner.

Harry fidgeted under the scrutiny; he had no intention of letting Luscious guide this situation to his advantage. So he drew out the contract from his pocket.

Luscious raised a brow as Harry handed him a small pile of folded paper. "What is this Potter? A love letter?" His tone was mocking as was his smirk.

Harry felt a blush creep along his neck. He coughed slightly to stop it and hide his discomfort. "No, it's a contract."

Now both of Luscious' pale brows were raised. "A contract?" He quickly opened the folded papers, unbelieving that the boy would do something like this. Yet there it was. A full out contract, simple in content yet perfectly clear.

The overview of the contract was this: Luscious could do what he liked with Harry only one day a week, this day will be Sundays. Even if he didn't want to sleep with the boy he still had to spend that day with him. In exchange, Luscious was not allowed to step foot in the town or the school unless it was the day he was to meet with Harry, or business deemed it necessary. The Bargain would end at the end of the school year. With this if Luscious tried something like this next year, this contract would put him in Azkaban faster than he could talk his way out of it.

Minutes passed while Luscious scanned the four pages of hand written text. Harry stood there watching, his hands shaking so much from nerves that he shoved them in his pockets. He wanted this over with quickly; he didn't like how his body was feeling around this man. It was strange and he didn't like the strangeness.

So after a few more minutes Harry cleared his throat to gain the man's attention.

"Look all you have to do is sign the last page." He nodded his head to the papers in Luscious' hands.

Luscious look from the papers to Harry to the back door of the house he had been leaning on earlier. He sighed again, more to himself so as not to be noticed by Harry.

"Very well, I see no room to argument with this... contract." He refolded the papers and turned towards the door. "I have what I need to sign this inside." He tapped his cane on the door and it opened for him. Luscious waved his hand indicating for Harry to go in first. He did, but not without glaring at Luscious first.

Luscious allowed a smile to creep across his face before his wiped it clean and entered the house. This was going to be a very interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to add this chapter... I've been suffering from writters block... also been reading other stories w  
Anyway, so here it is the next chapter... I don't think I'm going to be adding that many chapters to this story as it ties in with another that I have currently up at the moment... but as soon as I figure out how to end this one I'll let you all know

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS STORY.... IF YOU DON"T LIKE THE GUY ON GUY ACTION LEAVE NOW AND FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE....

PS: I don't own the characters but I do own this story w

Chapter 4: A changed man?

The house looked as if someone had dusted and tidied up. Harry couldn't help but look around at the plush furnishings. After being carried in here the last time, he had never really noticed hoe cosy this house really was. Then the click of the door reminded Harry that he wasn't alone here.

He turned around letting a recliner divide that space between him and Malfoy. When Harry looked over at him, he was reading the lengthily contract and lightly taping his cane against his leg.

"This is quiet detailed." Malfoy glanced over at Harry with a calm revere. "I suppose you didn't want to leave any loop holes unchecked." He waved the hand the held the contract as if he were dismissing the idea.

Harry nodded. "I didn't see any other alternative." His voice was meek and soft, not like him at all.

Malfoy tossed the papers on a nearby table. "You could have told someone. I'm actually surprised you didn't. I was half expecting ministry officials to come knocking on my door to arrest me." He came up to Harry so that the recliner was directly between them.

Harry looked away and muttered under his breath. "Everyone seems to be telling me that these days."

With a raised eyebrow Malfoy tossed his cane onto the recliner and began undoing the top of his robe. "Enough of this small talk, I believe we have some business to attend to." He began to move around the recliner towards Harry.

Like a deer stuck in the head lights Harry looked up at Malfoy with a shocked expression. He went into action quickly. Grabbing hold of the recliner her moved it so in continued to separate the space between Malfoy and himself. Malfoy gave him a questioning look.

"Still frightened of me boy?"

Harry couldn't seem to find his voice, images of Malfoy taking him flashed through his head.

"Very well then." With calm and controlled movements, Malfoy took hold of the recliner and knocked it completely to the side which caused the contents to fall in the process.

Startled like a hurt animal, Harry backed away from Malfoy. Unfortunately he hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings and found himself backing up into a bookshelf. Malfoy placed both his hand on either side of Harry's head. The look on his face could have been described by anyone as predatorily, but Harry could see the lust in the man's eyes. It scared him so much that a shiver ran down his back. Malfoy noticed and he smiled.

"I know you liked it last time Potter." Malfoy breathed his words into Harry's ear. His breath was hot and the scent of wild spices wafted up to Harry's nose. He moved in closer closing the small gap between them. His body was almost pressed against Harry's. "Stop hiding your desire for me."

Malfoy slid a hand alone the side of Harry's body, much in the same manner he did the first time. Harry stiffened under the touch, but he could seem to stop the goose bumps spreading across his skin.

"Stop it." Harry said through his clenched teeth.

"It's too soon for you to say such things." Malfoy took hold of Harry's chin lifting his face up so that Harry was forced to look him in the eyes. "I haven't even gotten you in bed yet." And a smirk ran across his face.

Harry panicked and tried to squirm out of Malfoy's hold, but Malfoy had pressed his body harder against him, successfully pinning Harry to the bookshelf behind him. Then he snapped his fingers and Harry let out a yelp as his coat vanished.

It was only mid fall so the weather wasn't cold enough for layers; or sweaters for that matter. So Harry was only in a T-shirt and jeans. This made things easier for Malfoy.

His left hand slid under Harry's T-shirt while his other hand took hold of Harry's hair and tugged his head back. Malfoy simply watched the faces Harry was making as he felt his way up Harry's shirt. Harry of course was trying to pull Malfoy's hand away from his chest but with his left arm pinned by Malfoy's right shoulder and the angle he was standing in, Harry didn't seem to be doing much.

Then Malfoy brushed his fingers over Harry's nipple and Harry jumped at the feeling. His eyes widened and looking at Malfoy he knew there was no way he could hide his reactions quickly enough. Malfoy smirked again.

"Is it too sensitive here? I haven't even touched it yet." His voice was husky, almost dark. Then he pinched Harry's nipple, twisting it gently.

"Ahh!" Harry squirmed again. His body was growing hot, his breathing heavy. But Malfoy hadn't done anything yet. "Get off me." He almost growled the words.

Malfoy leaned in closer to Harry so that their lips almost touched. "But we have a contract, or have you forgotten?" His words were mocking and Harry knew it. The man was practically laughing at him and he could do nothing.

Without giving Harry a chance to reply, Malfoy pressed his lips on top of Harry's. It was gently and demanding and Harry couldn't help but melt a little as Malfoy darted his tongue into his mouth. Harry wasn't an expert on kisses and he hadn't really kissed anyone like this before. The feeling of another person's tongue in his mouth all hot and wet was wonderful. Malfoy was good, really good. His darting movements tickled Harry's gums and he wanted to run his own tongue over them. Though the moment he moved his tongue it somehow did something opposite of what he wanted it to do.

His tongue was darting into Malfoy's mouth seemingly out of Harry's control, in the same way Malfoy's tongue was darting into his mouth. It was like they were dancing and tasting everything at once. Harry couldn't help his actions as his pinned arm came up to grasp Malfoy's shoulder; his other hand tightened its hold on Malfoy's sleeve.

Seconds later Malfoy broke the kiss. Harry almost whimpered when he felt those tempting lips leave his own, but he quickly noticed Malfoy reaching around Harry's back with the hand that had held his hair and practically lifted Harry off his feet. They were both beginning to breathe heavily as Malfoy half carried half guided Harry up the stairs.

But Harry wanted more kisses, he needed more. He knew if he looked in a mirror at that exact moment that he would see the hunger in his own face. Somehow, he didn't care. So at the first landing on the stairs he pushed Malfoy up against the wall and pulled his face towards his own. Harry captured Malfoy's parted lips with his, sliding his tongue deep into Malfoy's mouth.

What he tasted there was indescribable. He want even more, he wanted to taste every part of Malfoy's mouth. And he did. His tongue grazed upon every inch, each gum and tooth and the crevices under Malfoy's tongue. Harry moved his tongue everywhere.

Gasping for breath Malfoy pushed Harry away from him, his own eyes glazed with passion from Harry's kiss.

"My, I didn't know you had such skill." His breath brushed Harry's flushed cheeks. "But I'd rather feel this passion elsewhere." Malfoy then took hold of Harry's arm and rushed them both into the bedroom at the top of the stairs.

He tossed Harry unceremoniously onto the bed, kicking the door shut with the heel of his boot. Malfoy began taking off his own robs, all the while staring straight at Harry's clear green eyes.

Harry was entranced by the look Malfoy was giving him and he couldn't help but lick his lips. He wanted something to drink, but he knew that there was nothing at that moment that could quench his parched throat. He wanted Malfoy, or the passion that Malfoy would give him. He knew he didn't like the man, but he thought briefly that maybe his hormones wanted this. After all he did make that contract. And what a stupid, brilliant thing it was.

Malfoy was peering down at him from the side of the bed. He was pulling his white shirt off his shoulders his eyes never leaving Harry's.

"Like what you see?" Malfoy asked when he noticed that Harry was looking at his chest.

Startled and embarrassed that he would even be looking there, Harry swallowed hard before answering. "Nothing I haven't seen before." Harry murmured.

Smirking Malfoy tossed his shirt to the floor. He leaned over Harry who was lying on the bed horizontally making him part his legs so that Malfoy could plant another fervent kiss on Harry's lips. Harry grabbed hold of his arms almost digging his nails into the skin. He tasted Malfoy's tongue and slightly moaned into his mouth. Then before he could blink, Malfoy snapped his fingers causing Harry's shirt to vanish in a bit of smoke and his pants to practically undo themselves. He gasped, startled by the sudden cool air on his body. All the while Malfoy didn't break the kiss.

Somewhat impressed but scared at the same time, Harry squirmed a little. He knew what he was getting himself into and he wished things would go fast so that it could be done. Yet the side of him that had stopped Malfoy on the stairs and ravaged his mouth wanted things to go slowly.

Malfoy was tailing kissing along Harry's chin at this point. Nipping here and there, as if he was tasting Harry's skin. He stopped just below Harry's right ear lobe. "Since you've been such a good boy, I'll let you choose which way I'll take you." Malfoy's breath tickled but Harry couldn't mistake the lust his heard there.

But he was confused, "Which... way?" He panted softly. "I... don't ... get it."

Malfoy licked his ear lobe making Harry gasp lightly and nearly moan with delight. "Would you like it on your knees or your back Potter." It wasn't really a question but more of a statement, as if Harry's choices where obvious enough for anyone to know.

Harry thought for a moment, though he found it hard with Malfoy's tongue playing with his ear.

He trembled, "On... my back."

*

Alex watched from afar as Hermione and Ron argued about that weeks essay as they ate lunch in the great hall. She was surprised to see that they hadn't noticed Harry's absence from their table yet. Though knowing Harry he probably gave them some excuses for the day. So she sat there twisting her napkin, ignoring the wonderfully beer stew steaming in front of her.

"Not eating again Alex?" She didn't need to turn her head to know that the person addressing her was Draco Malfoy.

"Not really in the mood." She replied back in a monotone manner.

Draco wasn't someone she got along with in the public eye. She was a half blood and he was a pure blood. Pure bloods treated half blood the same way they treated muggle borns, and the Malfoy's were no exception. Though luckily for the both of them not that many Slytherians were eating lunch in the great hall at the moment.

"Emilia sent me an owl today." He gave a pause to see whether or not it caught Alex's attention before continuing.

"And" Alex said as she turned her head to face the blond boy next to her.

"She said to keep your eyes on Potter."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe it's time."

Alex scoffed, "I thought she said that he wasn't going to be ready until sixth year."

Draco shrugged, then took a quick glance around the table to make sure no one noticed them talking. "There wasn't anything else written in the letter besides what I told you."

Biting her lip slightly in an annoying nervous habit, Alex looked back towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron were still there, Ron had successfully stuffed half a grilled sandwich in his mouth and Hermione was blocking the flying food with a book.

"I can't watch three people at the same time Drake."

Draco turned followed her line of sight. It was if the two of them could almost read each other's minds. "I'll do it then. After all he has become my father's new toy."

Alex smirked. She never told Harry that she was never the one who had written the contract that she had given him earlier that morning. He only assumed that she did, and she let him. After all it would be very hard for her to explain to Harry that not only was she secretly friends with him, but also with Draco. Though both of them had never met until Hogwarts, they were drawn to each other for the same reason. The Order.

Hearing the rustle of clothing and a deep sigh, Alex turn once again to face Draco, who was now standing. "Leave Potter to me Alex, just make sure that his friends don't find out his dirty little secret." Giving a slight nod of his head he turned and walked out of the great hall.

Sighing, Alex rested her chin on her hand. "That may be harder than it sounds."

*

Harry was panting heavily, his back arcing in pleasure. He clutched his knees up near his chest, all his clothing in disarray on the floor. Malfoy's head bobbed up and down between his legs. It wasn't like last time when Harry wasn't able to move, his body could tense and relax when it wanted and for some reason that made the pleasure even better.

"Ahhh. Nhhah!" Harry's voice trembled and reached volumes he didn't know he could reach each time Malfoy's mouth squeezed around his cock. "OH GOD!"

Everything there was oiling and sticking with both Harry's pre-cum and the oil Malfoy hand applied to the area. He was massaging Harry's hole, teasing it but never sliding a finger in like he wanted to. But as he swallowed Harry's cock one more time he felt the muscles near is hole clench and he knew Harry was ready. So he took he mouth away from Harry's cock and let the pre-cum drip to his waiting hand, cover his fingers in a semi clear liquid.

Harry was panting hard, his body was shaking and his eyes where half shut. Malfoy took more glance and his flushed cheeks then ruthfully shoved not one but two fingers deep into Harry's arse.

"AAAAHHHH!" Harry screamed. His back arched and he let go of his legs to grasp the blankets bellow him, twisting them in his fingers as Malfoy thrust his fingers in and out of him. "NO!... stop... please.... aaaahh... it... hurts!" Tears ran down the side of his face. Malfoy ignored his pleads to stop and continued to move in his fingers as he saw fit to.

He moved up to give Harry's panting and sobbing mouth a kiss, taking hold of his left knee and moving it to rest on his shoulder. After awhile he slowed down his violent thrusts and even removed his fingers all together.

Harry's face was cover in tears and his body was beginning to relax.

"Oh we're not finished yet Potter." Malfoy breathed darkling into Harry's panting mouth. He pushed Harry's thighs open more, moving himself so that Harry's arse was just resting on his kneeling thighs. He took hold of both there throbbing cocks and gave them a few quick rubs before he moved his own to Harry's entrance.

Harry's eyes bulged open and he pleaded one more time for Malfoy to stop. "Please, don't" But Malfoy smirked at him then he thrusted hard into Harry, making him arc his back and scream.

It wasn't the pain that made Harry dig his nails into Malfoy's arms, or the slow deep movements of Malfoy's cock inside him. It was the stars dancing in his vision. They weren't bright, but they fluttered like Harry's heart did. This scared him, because he knew that the fire in his chest was consuming him with every thrust of Malfoy's powerful body. He didn't want it to feel good like last time, he wanted to be himself again, hating everything that was Malfoy, instead of loving everything that the man was doing to him. But by Merlin's sake it was feeling good and Harry could hear his own voice betraying him as tears ran down his face.

His body was relaxing and moving with Malfoy's. He could hear Malfoy panting next to his head, his hands clenching the fabric of the bed as he thrust faster and faster into Harry. At some point between digging his nails into Malfoy's arms and feeling his body climb its peak, Harry had moved his hands to Malfoy's back, successfully hugging him closer to his body.

The bed was shaking and the room was filled with gasps and moans from both men. Then Harry cried out and Malfoy righted himself into almost a sitting position as he emptied himself inside Harry. Harry's body and as tight as a bow, every muscle clenched and tightened as he came hard getting himself and some of the blankets dirty with his come.

Harry felt himself drifting into a dark peace as Malfoy slowly slipped out of him.

"Well Potter, you really are full of surprises." Malfoy heaved while he watched Harry slip into oblivion. "I truly look forward to seeing you next week." His face held no mockery, he was actually being honest. Though Harry was fast asleep and breathing calmly, Malfoy lifted him up and placed him properly in the bed. "Potter you may find I would become a different man if meant that I could keep you like this... a very changed man."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for waiting so long for this chapter. I have to say that it sort of makes me want to tear up and go "Aaaaaaw" but I'll let you decide if you agree. Well this chapter might not have any sexual content in it, a mere mention, but I don't think there will be an actually sex scene (They take too long to write). Its a cute chapter i think. So enjoy!

Chapter 5:

The weeks flew by, and as Harry agreed to he would meet Malfoy once a week. It wasn't so bad. Harry felt less and less disgusted with what he was doing but it still nagged at him whenever he thought about it. Alex kept a close eye on him and even encouraged Harry to talk about what he did, though not in too much detail. She still found it a little disturbing.

As the holidays quickly approached and the Yule ball was heavy on every students minds, Harry was consumed by his own troubles.

"Harry... Harry... HARRY!"

"What!" Harry replied jostled from his day dream by Hermione.

"Where you even listening? I was explaining to Ron that you two need to find dates for the Yule ball, and that you need to buckle down on that clue for the tournament." Hermione tapped her quill along the side of her text book glaring at Harry in annoyance. The three of them hadn't been spending a lot of time together since Ron had been angry at Harry for even being part of the tournament in the first place. Though after the first challenge the two of them reconciled and were now hanging out as pure usually.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave a look to Ron which got him giggling behind Hermiones back. Hermione gave a swift smack to the both of them before sitting down again in her chair. At the moment they were working on school assignments in the library, well trying to at least.

"I don't see why you have to bother us about it." Ron whined as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean we still have like a month to ask someone right."

Hermione shook her head and simply huffed at her book instead of replying. Harry had been lucky so far, neither of his friends seemed to suspect anything out of the ordinary. His guess was that Hermione was thinking that Harry spent his weekends trying to figure out the clue he had, which meant that she would prevent Ron from bothering him. It all seemed to work out.

Harry was absently riddling with the corner of his text book when Ron threw down his text and declared that he needed a break, again. Hermione agreed knowing that neither of them could really focus at the moment. They both gave Harry a look, but he told them that he really should get his paper completed. So they left him to his work and his day dreams.

*

Lucious Malfoy sat in his study a stack of papers in front of him, he could hear his wife yelling at a house-elf for something but he wasn't in the mood to find out what. The Large windows behind him looked over his gardens, and at the moment he was looking outside thinking of a certain someone.

It surprised him at first, but he knew his feelings couldn't lie to him. No one could after all, not even himself. Yet they troubled him all the more for their brutal honesty.

A boy, a child no less was captivating him in a way he hadn't felt in years. He had to admit that the sex with Potter was enticing. Potter had proven that he was practically willing to try anything that Lucious was in the mood to do. At first it had been annoying. Potter was like an untrained dog, he came too quickly and got tired just as fast. Yet he showed a talent for pleasure that even Lucious welcomed.

_Potter's indeed a conquest I was not expecting to turn things around on me._Lucious smirked to himself at the memory that flashed before his very eyes. The words he spoke to Harry the second time that they had had sex echoed in his mind. Every time afterwards when they ended up in that bed, Lucious found himself knowing those words to be truer and truer. At the time though they had simply been words, yet if someone asked him now, he would have agreed whole heartedly with those words. He would indeed become a changed man.

He slide his chair out from the desk and stood infront of the window, his wife was now walking the grounds below with a pair of sheers in her hand. Lucious knew that her new found love for gardening was thanks to her new lover, whom he refused to pay any mind to. After all he had his own secret life to live and a lover of his own to worry about.

*

Draco watched from the other end of the isle as Potters head bobbed in front of him and he drifted off to sleep. In the last few weeks since he gave Alex his last update on Potter, Draco had dedicated more time to watching him. The other Slytherians didn't seem too bothered by his aversion to hanging around the school grounds and mock people as they passed by. Vincent and Gregory never asked him what he was doing in the library and he appreciated their silence.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone walking up behind him.

"Enjoying the view?" Draco jumped in his seat nearly dropping the book he was using to hide behind.

"Sorry did I scare you." Alex mockingly asked as she scooted a chair next to him.

Draco smacked her playfully with his book and set it down on the table, "I haven't been sleeping very well, and watching him isn't the best pass time." He felt like a child complaining to her. "What brings you here?"

She picked at the book in front of Draco not really looking at him. "I have news from Emilia." She passed and sighed before she continued, which bothered Draco greatly. "She says not to do anything stupid, I told her that she has nothing to worry about, but," She shrugged. "You know Emilia."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah I think we all do by now." He took a moment to look at Potter and sighed in relief when he saw that the boy was still asleep. Draco had spent more time than he would like to admit watching Potter putter around day to day. It wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be to keep an eye on him, with everything in the school completely upside down Draco found he could slip into nooks and no one would even bat an eyelash.

This pleased him greatly. It made things easier. Especially when he over heard Potter make excuses to his friends every Saturday and slip out of the school. The first Saturday that Draco followed him was a disaster. Potter obviously went to Hogsmeade and after that lost Draco in the maze of houses there. It didn't deter Draco from finding out where Potter went to meet up with Draco's father, no. It rather motivated him to work harder in following Potter and keep a better eye on him.

By the third Saturday, Draco was finally able to keep up with him and find the house that he constantly went to. This he reported with regret and glee.

Some part of him felt sorry for Potter. He knew what his father was capable of, he had the unfortunate luck of accidentally walking in on his father that very summer before school with one of his many lovers. To say the lest, it was an image that he wished he could forget. Especially when he though of the position his father had the poor young man in.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alex cooed beside him. She had her chin perched in her palms and placid look on her face.

A quick smile appeared on his face, "Just wondering how Potter could still be able to walk after being with my father." He rolled his shoulders and leaned back in his chair letting his head hang back.

"Maybe your father finally met his match?" Her tone wasn't mocking but merely suggestive.

Draco turned his head towards her then towards Potter. "If that were true, then I envy him."

*

Harry's dream was filled with the sent of lilies, lavender and honey. Well as far as he could tell that's what those scents were. He couldn't see anything, the place he was in or at was pitch dark. Then he was falling. He wanted to scream and began flailing his arms about to see if he could grab a hold onto something, but there wasn't anything he could grab onto so he kept on falling.

Out of now where his feet hit soft earth and he collapsed on the ground in a huff. The scent of lilies became more prominent as he stood up to check his bearings. He was standing in a sea of lilies. They were all different colours, pink, purple, red, blue, yellow, orange, white. Everywhere he looked they swayed in a breeze he couldn't feel. As he did another turn he spotted a tree in the distance.

Walking in the sea of lilies was calming, his feet were bare yet the ground was kind to them. All the way to the tree Harry was consumed by this feeling of being home. When he reached the tree he saw the base of it was surrounded by blue lavender and there in a branch above him was a bees nest. He took a deep breath sighing as he let the air pass his lips.

"I'm glad you like it here." Harry didn't need to turn around to know who had spoken to him.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes and no." Lucious was dressed in cream and pearl robes. His long hair hung loose around his shoulders and he was holding a white lily in his right hand. "I am what you find comfortable to see here, what you find to be safe."

"Huh?" Harry tilted his head to the side. Nothing that Malfoy was saying to him was making any sense. How could he possibly think that this man would make him feel safe?

He smiled as Harry and something in Harry gut flipped uncomfortably. "I could be someone else if you want me to? But his face is more suited for what I must tell you."

On guard now, more out of shock from his reaction to Malfoys smile then his words Harry. "And what is it that you want to say to me?"

"Only this... At the end of this year someone you care for will pass and someone you hate with live again." The sullen look on Malfoys' face unnerved Harry a bit but he felt that his words were serious and were meant as a warning.

"Is there anything I can do to stop it?"

"I'm afraid there is not." Malfoys face look sad almost regretful. "With out that event you will never be able to come here again." He reached out and placed a tender hand on Harry's cheek.

Then everything fell apart and Harry was in the library again with a nasty kink in his neck. Tomorrow was Saturday and he had much to do before then, including going over the dream he just had.

*

Saturday, Hogsmeade. The streets were crowded as usual but Harry didn't really care. He made his usual bee line to the old houses to the left of the main road. he had walked this path so many time before that he could probably walk in now blindfolded and under and confunus charm.

It wasn't the fact that he was able to yet again slip by his friends and out of the school undetected that spurred his feet to move quicker. No, he was use to disappearing before breakfast and reappearing before dinner every Saturday now, it was the feeling that someone was following him. He hadn't noticed it before and he blamed it on being to bloody tired after his vigour's activities with Malfoy to noticed it sooner. But when it had started to snow, he saw that there had been a second pair of foot prints along the same path he took to meet up with Malfoy. Last Saturday he took the time to really take a look at the prints. They where a little bigger than his but he could tell they were from a pair of boots. Maybe another students? He didn't know.

Harry didn't bring it up with Alex knowing that she would try to convince him to tell someone yet again. He knew he had already lost his chance to do that now, but he did and didn't care. At the moment there was something more important on his mind.

*

Lucious waited in the sitting room at the back of the house in his usual seat, with his usual cup of tea and a fire crackling before him. The night before had brought more snow and a deep chill to the house. He didn't want his lover - if he could even admit that's what Potter was - to be cold when he was here. So Lucious started all the fire places including the one in the small dinning room in the front of the house.

He was looking forward to today. The letter his son Draco sent him, informed him that the school would be having a Yule ball in less than a month. Dancing was Lucious secret passion, aside for physical passion that is and he did not want Potter making a fool of himself when he had to dance in front of everyone. Malfoys were proud and they prided themselves in having lovers, husbands and/or wives, that could match them skill for skill.

So when Potter came bursting through the back door in a flurry of snow and panting breaths, Lucious was not prepared to see Potter glaring at him as if he'd done something to wrong him.

"Something the matter?" Lucious stood elegantly placing his tea on the table and circling around his chair to face Potter.

"Something the matter!? Something the matter!" Potter yelled at him. "You've gone against our contract behind my back haven't you!"

Lucious stood still unable to answer.

"I take it by your lack of words that I'm right." Potters words were dripped with mockery and scorn. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you to keep your word. You Slytherians are all the same." He spat the word Slytherain out as if it was something bitter on his tongue as tears welled up in his eyes.

This shocked Lucious from his silence. "Potter I do not understand why you are accusing me of something like that. Malfoy's NEVER go back on their word." He glared at Potter.

"But... But I saw. Foot... Foot prints in the snow last week." Potter gulped in his sobs trying to stop himself from crying. "You could be lieing." He gasped.

Lucious stepped forward and grabbed Potter by the shoulders. "I am a man of honor, I keep my word and I never go back on it. There has been no one else here besides you these last few months Potter." He lowered he voice.

"Look at me." Lucious tone implored Potter but he continued to sniffle and refused to look up at the man. "Look at me!" Lucious voice changed almost dangerously.

Potter did. Large tears were threatening to spill from his eyes and his glasses were still half fogged. "What." Potter yelped/sobbed.

Lucious wanted more than anything to kiss him, but he didn't, he needed to say what he wanted first. "You intrege me Potter. More so then any one of my past lovers have in a long time. Your a boy, a child yet I find myself filled with nothing but thoughts of you. I would never dream of ruining that which we have." Lucious hoped that the look on his face was conveying his deepest feelings. This small confession was new to him and was hard to admit, but he knew it was all true.

The tears that had been threatening to spill from Potters eyes began cascading down in pale cheeks. His lower lip trembled and he bit it to stop it. Then he lunged himself at Lucious closing the gap between then and began to sob into the mans chest soaking the front of his robes.

Lucious wasn't expecting it but he only took a moment to collect himself before he wrapped his arms around Potter and let him cry.

"I've... I've been feeling so wierd lately and you just seem... seem to sum it all up so easily." Potters words were muffled by Lucious robes and the angle he had his head wedged against his chest. "I feel like such a fool." These words forced Lucious to really strain his hearing in order to understand them.

He pulled Potter away from him using one hand to tilt Potters face so the he could look into his eyes. "No Harry, we are both fools." Then he kissed him and Lucious forgot about dance lesson he had planned and Harry forgot the anger and worry he had be feeling.


End file.
